Welcome to Sky High - Hetalia
by KinkyWithKiku
Summary: Ever wondered what it's like to have superheroes? Well, don't. Arthur is new to school, where he meets an old friend, Francis. He meets a lot of others, such as the Italian brothers, a German whose muscles are bigger than his head, a German-screaming Prussian, and a Russian that constantly looks like he's going to stab everyone. And, you know. A few other not-so-honorable mentions.


~Chapter 1~

-Athurs POV-

I took in a deep breath, keeping my eyes closed. The wind fluttered through, due to the open doors, rustling my hair and tickling the back of my neck.

Kids bustled around me, their elbows nudging me and pushing me forward. Fucking dicks, I thought to myself. I picked up on some of the conversations ; something along the lines of "OMG! Did you SEE HIM?! He's tOTTALY CHEATING!"

I scoffed under my breath, looking up at some of the lockers in front of me. Above them was the large, spray-painted name of the school, Sky High.

A large flood of newly-arrived, sick-looking students stumbled through the door, pushing me forward slightly. No wonder ; that fucking madman of a bus driver didn't exactly abide by the speed limit.

I knew I had to walk ; I couldn't keep staring at the logo like a coma patient. The new crowd pushed me forward, causing for me to stumble forward.

SMASH

"Watch where you're going-" I started to shout, already pissed enough at these superhero students. My head shot up, however, and I nearly choked at the person in front of me.

"Ah, I'm sorry, mon am-" Francis gasped as he looked up at me. "ARTHUR?! I haven't seen you in forever! I can't believe this!"

I grumbled, rolling my eyes and leaning down to pick up my book that had fallen in the collision. "It's fine, bloody frog." I growled, looking back up at my childhood friend. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was cut off with a loud ring through the hallways. All the students groaned, holding their ears.

"All students!" The loud speaker piped, a rather angry sounding man speaking. "Report to the gym for Power Placement!"

Everyone groaned in unison, but suddenly, everyone began to file down the hallway. Some big, buff kids were bragging about how they were "going to be a hero! And "I am a hero, obviously!"

Through the chance events, I happened to be sitting next to Francis throughout the entire thing. He seemed to be happy I was back, as he kept talking to me. Yeah, it was annoying, but the bloody frog meant well.

Still wanted to smash a tea cup over his head, though.

One by one, people went up, getting called one by one.

"Name and power?" The coach asked, eyebrow raised.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt with super strength."

The man did pretty well, though his brother yelling to him the entire time in the audience was annoying as fuck.

"Okay..." The coach scribbled down some notes.. "Superhero." Ludwig grinned, but showed no other emotion as he walked back to his seat.

There was the frog, who got hero with emotional manipulation, a big, scary Russian who made flowers sprout from the ground from his nature control.

A few more people went by, almost all of them getting hero, except for a boy named Alfred F. Jones, who also got sidekick with the power of Clairgustance.

"Next!"

I took a deep breath, rising up and walking to the front stage.

"Name?" The coach, who I had learned was Coach Boomer, yelled at me with his especially loud voice. "Name and power?"

"Arthur Kirkland, ability to project illusions."

Boomers' eyebrows raised, but he looked up, nodding slightly as he waited for me to start. I took a deep breath, focusing hard, before holding out my hand and having a cup of tea in my hand.

People in the crowd gasped as I closed my fist around it, but it stood perfectly still. I let my hand fall, but still, the tea cup stood there, not a single crack in its smooth surface.

Coach Boomer nodded slowly, scribbling something down. "Superhero." I grinned widely. "Next!"

Next went a shy, tiny and brown-haired boy named Toris, who could control the weather and Feliks, a polish boy who could transform into others (Coach did NOT find it funny when he imitated him).

At the end, there was four people left ; the Vargas brothers, who were polar opposites, Yao, and a very shy looking blonde boy.

"Next!"

The rather shy, almost faded boy walked up, his head down.

"Name and power?" The man squinted at him, probably struggling to see him.

"M-Matthew Williams, and invisibility." The coach nodded, waving for the student to perform.

Matthew closed his eyes, and slowly, he drifted away, suddenly disappearing. The coach, no matter how impressive, just rolled his eyes and scribbled. "Sidekick!" He demanded.

Mattew looked incredibly sad about the answer as he walked back to the bleachers, sitting down next to Ludwig's brother from earlier.

The next person went pretty well ; it was a peppy Italian by the name of Feliciano, who could control and conjure up water. He was sent away quickly, with a new and proud Superhero charge.

Next, a rather angry-looking Italian went onto the stage, fists slightly clenched.

"Good luck, Fratello!" Feliciano voice piped up, and Lovino groaned loudly.

"Shut up!"

"Lovino Vargas, fire control." I suddenly felt Francis tense up behind me, almost hiding behind my back. My eyes widened, and I looked back, hearing the flicking of the flames in front of us.

Francis was shaking, almost as if he was...

Crying?!

"What the hell.." I whispered softly as Lovino finished up, getting the title of superhero. By now, a few tears had fallen down Francis' face, and were being quickly wiped away.

"I'm fine." He grinned softly.

Lastly, a Chinese man named Wang Yao who could duplicate himself went.

"Let's go eat, shall we?" Francis shook his previous mood off quickly, holding out his hand. Slowly, I took it, allowing him to lead me to the cafeteria.

Well...that was...interesting...


End file.
